matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Desert Camo Kit
The is an Event Chest for the 19.0.0 and 20.2.0 Desert Camo update. Description It is an Event Set that consists of desert camouflaged weapons and Wear items. Obtaining To be able to get contents from the chest, the player should play in any of the Multiplayer modes. The higher your position, the more keys you will earn (maximum is 15 keys). However, the weapons will not appear if your level does not meet the required level to obtain its base version. Furthermore, the levels will be grouped by the following: *Level 1-6 *Level 7-11 *Level 12-16 *Level 17-21 *Level 22-26 *Level 27-31 *Level 32-38 Chests *Normal Chest (requires 5 per attempt) **Consists of weapons with a (fairly) balanced statistic and below-average currency rewards. *Elite Chest (requires 50 per attempt) **Consists of weapons that are fairly powerful in terms of statistics and higher currency rewards. *Veteran Chest (requires 100 per attempt) **Consists of very powerful weapons in terms of statistics and topnotch currency rewards. *Super Chest (requires 1000 points) **Consists of most rewarding contents and more powerful (mostly endgame) weapons. Legends for the below contents: *N = Normal Chest *E = Elite Chest *V = Veteran Chest *S = Super Chest **''Special Note: The real PG3D equivalent of the Normal, Elite and Veteran chests are Novice, Fighter and Winner chests, respectively''. List of Obtainable Contents *Elephant Hunter (V, S) *Field Marshall (E, V) *SUPER Sniper Rifle (S) *Sergeant Major (V, S) *Infantry Machine Gun (V, S) *Karma G7-415 (V, S) *Military Might (S) *Advanced Combat Shotgun (V, S) *Strategist (S) *"Supervisor" (S) *Keel-Hauler (N, E) *Extreme Calibre (S) *Silent Friend (N, E) *Military Grenade Launcher Mk.II (E, V, S) *"Big Boss" (S) *"The Pig" (S) *Major (E, V) *"Striker" (S) *War Hero (N, E) *"Colonel" (V, S) *Military Grenade Launcher (E, V) *Legend Sniper (V) *"The Warbringer" (S) *Super Bruiser (E, V) *SHG-20 "Hi-Power" (N) *Light Machine Shotgun (S) *Desert Hunter (F, W) *Superintendent (S) *Military Marksman (E, V) *DMR-30 "Colonel" (E, V) *Desert Spreader (S) *Desert Scarab (E, V) *Secret Forces Rifle (W, S) *"Predator" (S) *V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E (S) *"Big Baby" (E, V) *"Commodore" (V) *Lieutenant Colonel (S) *Double-barreled Sniper Rifle (E, V) *FSR-10 "Recon" (E) *Stealthy Hunter (V) *Skychaser (S) *Heavy Sniper Rifle (E, V) *Brigadier (E, V) *Deserted Hero (N, E) *Tactical Headhunter (E, V) *Premier (N, E, V) *Four-Star General (E, V) *Thunder Strike (S) *"Sentinel" (E, V) *Titan LMG (V, S) *Special Forces LMG (V) *"D.E.F.C.O.N" (E, V) *Soldier's Nightmare (V, S) *"Sentinel" (F, W) *Mega Ranger (N, F, W) *El Jefe (N, E) *Leatherneck (E, V) *Barracks (N, E) *Iron Will (N, E) *Marksman Rifle (V, S) *Ranger Rifle (N) Currencies *5 (N, E, V) *10 (N, E, V) *20 (N, E, V) *50 (E, V) *5 for "Supervisor" (N) *10 for "Supervisor" (E) *50 for "Supervisor" (V) *150 for "Supervisor" (S) *5 for Secret Forces Destroyer (N) *10 for Secret Forces Destroyer (E) *20 for Secret Forces Destroyer (V) *40 for Secret Forces Destroyer (S) *10 for either Colonel Avatar (N) *50 for either Colonel Avatar (E) *150 for either Colonel Avatar (V) *250 for either Colonel Avatar (S) *10 for either Desert Camo Avatar (N) *50 for either Desert Camo Avatar (E) *150 for either Desert Camo Avatar (V) *250 for either Desert Camo Avatar (S) *10 for either "Punishment" (N) *50 for either "Punishment" (E) *150 for either "Punishment" (V) *250 for either "Punishment" (S) *10 for either Desert Camo Wear (N) *50 for either Desert Camo Wear (E) *150 for either Desert Camo Wear (V) *250 for either Desert Camo Wear (S) *10 (N) *50 (N, E) *100 (N, E) *500 (N, E, V) *750 (S) *50 (N, E) *150 (N, E, V) *350 (E, V) *500 (S) *100 Shards (N, E) *250 Shards (N, E, V) *500 Shards (N, E, V) *750 Shards (V, S) *1000 Shards (S) Gadgets *Sentry Railgun (S) *Smoke Grenade (N) *Singular Grenade (E, V) Miscellaneous *1 free spin (all chests) *2 free spins (all chests) *3 free spins (all chests) *VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *VIP Account 2 days (W, S) *Elite VIP Account 30 minutes (N) *Elite VIP Account 1 hour (N, F) *Elite VIP Account 1 day (N, F, W) *Elite VIP Account 2 days (W, S) *Loser's Guardian 30 minutes (N) *Loser's Guardian 1 hour (N, F) *Loser's Guardian 1 day (N, F, W) *Loser's Guardian 2 days (W, S) Wearable Set (Avatar) Appearance Helmet *It appears to be a light-brown helmet with side caps for protection. Visor *It appears to be a light blue visor with brown straps worn around the head. Suit *It has a yellow-brown color with multiple pockets, neck guard and two straps for fastening. Also, there exists a second layer for protection. Elbow and knee pads are present. Boots *It has a yellow-brown color and three straps each pair. Effect Full Set *Reduces enemy damage by 20%. *Increases headshot danage by 30%. Helmet *Reduces headshot damage by 20%. *Reduces chance of blindness by 25%. Suit *20% reload boost. *15% reduced damage from player's own explosions. *25% increased armor supply. Boots *10% speed boost. *Allows double jump. Compatible Weapons *All desert-camouflaged (or even desert-tanned)/military-themed weapons receive 20% increased headshot damage. Requirements Full Set *The user will be directed to the Multiplayer (any game mode there will do) and has to win more matches so that he will be able to win the gears that are to craft the below sets. Helmet *The user will be directed to the dice game. The user must first eliminate 3 items for the game to play. If this condition is met, then the dice will roll to a random chance, from 1-6. Visor *The user will be directed to the memory game. The user must first eliminate 3 items for the game to play. If this condition is met, then the memory game will be played, and the user is to select the remaining items that are randomized in order. Boots *The user will be directed to the dice game. The user must first eliminate 3 items for the game to play. If this condition is met, then the dice will roll to a random chance, from 1-6. Compatible Weapons *The user will need to obtain ALL wear items above for its ability to take into effect. Trivia *The suit is worn by soldiers of Armed Forces of United Blocks. Category:Event Set Category:Other Category:Event Chest